npamusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomorrow Comes Today
Tomorrow Comes Today is the upcoming seventh EP by N Pa. A concept album, it is scheduled to be released independently. The EP will be the last installment, and second album released in The Ghost Within Trilogy, proceeded by The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil and followed by The Ghost Within: Melinda's Madness (The Downfall).FACEBOOK: Teaser of "My Own Blood", which was created in 2009. Will be re-created for the concept EP 'Tomorrow Comes Today - EP from 'The Ghost Within Trilogy'﻿'. It features vocals by FloatstoneHeart﻿ (Michael Leonard) - https://www.facebook.com/pages/Floatstoneheart/195170245724FACEBOOK: UPDATE #1 - Created the Page for the EP "Tomorrow Comes Today" which will be the second installment in "The Ghost Within" Trilogy".FACEBOOK: UPDATE #2 - Created the Page for the studio album "The Ghost Within: Melinda's Madness (The Downfall)" which will be the first installment in "The Ghost Within" Trilogy, with the second being "The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil", followed by "Tomorrow Comes Today (EP)" from 'The Ghost Within Trilogy' Background The title of the album was inspired by the song of the same name by Gorillaz.@NPaMusic: The sixth EP's title that will be released in 2014, "Tomorrow Comes Today" was inspired by the song of the same name by @gorillazband "My Own Blood", a track created in 2009 will be re-created for the EP. FloatstoneHeart, who has worked with N Pa on his debut album, Sight & Sound, under the moniker Rain-King, and his second album The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil as a narrator and vocalist, wrote the lyrics.My Own Blood (REF-Demo) (2009) on Soundcloud On December 24, 2013, it was announced on N Pa's Tumblr that production on the album has commenced. Going into detail about how the album will differ from the last installment in the trilogy, he noted that there will not be any 'dance' songs on the album, and that it will be more Orchestral/Ambient in tone. Vocalists who were confirmed as featured artists on the album were FloatstoneHeart, Christian Schulz, and Stacey Dee, with additional production by Zinfidel, NPC, and Christian Schulz. The album was to only feature four songs, spanning from 2-4 minutes in length.TUMBLR: 'Tomorrow Comes Today - EP' from The Ghost Within Trilogy On May 24, 2014, it was announced that two vocalists for the album have dropped out due to scheduling conflicts.@NPaMusic: ‏ Sad to announce that two of the vocalists for 'Tomorrow Comes Today' have dropped out due to scheduling conflicts. On June 8th, 2014, it was announced that the concept summary would be released on June 10th.FACEBOOK: Concept summary for "Tomorrow Comes Today" will be published on June 10th, 2014 The concept summary for Tomorrow Comes Today was written by Josh Wright, who wrote the summary for The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil.FACEBOOK: Concept Summary for the four track EP/continuation in 'The Ghost Within Trilogy', "Tomorrow Comes Today" On Juy 1, 2014 a snippet of the track Escape was posted on Soundcloud.Snippet of 'Escape', featuring vocals by Katelyn Presley and co-production by Zinfidel http://fb.me/19kZ8hUqk On July 5, it was announced that Escape will be the first single from the album.Taking down this snippet of 'Escape' tomorrow. Single is coming soon! On August 13, 2014 it was announced that the single Escape is being worked on and will feature vocals by Masha Mysmane.FACEBOOK: "Escape" (with Exilia and Zinfidel) is coming soon! Sorry for the long delay of silence, but it is being crafted. Announcements will follow. On September 8, 2014 the cover for Escape was released.TWITTER: Official Cover for 'Escape' (Zinfidel Collab) featuring Masha Mysmane of @exiliamusic. Cover by: Nicolette Caimi On September 22, it was announced that Stacey Dee will be taking over vocal duties on "My Own Blood" from FloatstoneHeart for the EP.@NPaMusic: I'd like to officially announce that @staceysrad will be taking over vocal duties on "My Own Blood", replacing @dimelion (FloatstoneHeart) On October 15, 2014, it was announced that the EP will be released in December 2014 and will only feature "Escape" and "My Own Blood"FACEBOOK: Think that it's safe to say that "Tomorrow Comes Today" will only feature two tracks (for now) and will be released in December 2014. Featured vocalists will be Masha on "Escape" and Stacey Dee on "My Own Blood". On October 19, 2014, it was also revealed that the EP will be released independently and that it will be expanded with new tracks being added during 2015.FACEBOOK: "Tomorrow Comes Today" will also be released independently on Bandcamp, with more tracks being added in 2015, completing the EP as a whole. On December 29, 2014, an unrealized mix of "Escape" was released on Bandcamp.Escape (Unrealized Mix) feat. Masha Mysmane of Exilia (Zinfidel Collab) - Promo Singles *''Escape'' (Zinfidel Collab) (feat. Masha Mysmane of Exilia) (2014) Concept Summary On June 10, 2014, description of the albums concept summary was revealed via Facebook: : "Memories not only take one to happy times of nostalgia and inner peace but it could be said our own identity lies within our memories. They connect us and bind us to one another. So in an attempt to regain his sanity, Turmoil must escape The Ghost Within's clutches, but in doing so he loses his memories and part of himself in the process." : - written by Josh Wright (story by Nicholas Pavoni) Confirmed Songs # Escape (Zinfidel Collab) – 3:25 # Free Me (Xenoc Collab) # My Own Blood – 2:55 # Lucia Personnel All tracks produced by Nicholas Pavoni, except where noted. Writers: *Nicholas Pavoni and Katelyn Presley on Track 1 *Michael Leonard on Track 3 Co-Production: *Michael Black Feather on Track 1 *Aaron Zafran on Track 2 Vocals: External Links * Tomorrow Comes Today on Facebook * Tomorrow Comes Today on Tumblr References